devouring_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Devouring The Heavens Wiki
Synopsis Xuanyuan was reborn into a strange new world where training to be a Xian was a cornerstone. There was however something ancient dwelling inside his body. He could now devour all of creation… This is the journey of an ordinary boy and his transformation into the supreme being that reigns over all existence! Everywhere he went, he could not help but tie his fate with numerous women. It did not matter whether they were a goddess or a devil… Glossary "Contributors Daniel Guerra + NotSane" Power Level: Combat Realm – 0→9 Bulls Force Max – Refining Skin Warrior Real – 9→36 Bulls Force Max – Refining Flesh Master Realm – 36→99 Bulls Force Max – Refining Bones Spiritual Realm – 1→18 Dragons Force Max – Refining Veins Wild Realm – 27→54 Dragons Force Max – Refining Marrow King Realm – ?? Dragons Force Max – Refining the five organs Grandmaster Realm – ??→1000 Dragon Force Max – Activate the five elements Imperial Realm – Refining blood with 5 elements for Refining the body Emperor Realm – Stimulate acupuncture points with blood qi "When every part of the body was refined, practitioners could break through the realm of humanity and enter the realm of Xian (immortal)" Money: Each currency was worth ten times more than the one before, named after each realm. – Fighter coins – Warrior coins – Master coins – Spiritual coins – Wild coins – Kingly coins – Grandmaster coins – Imperial coins. Etc Techniques: – Yellow Class (Huang) – Black Class (Xuan) – Earthly Class (Di,) – Heaven Class (Tian) – Xian Class (Xian) – Deity Class (Shen) – Tao Class (Tao) Techniques are divided into stars which correlates to their power. I.e one-star heaven class technique. Instruments: – Sacred Instrument – Spiritual Class Instrument – Earth Class Instrument – Heaven Class Instrument Within each class, they are divided in 4 ranks: Lower rank, middle rank, upper rank, top rank Characters -Xuanyuan: MC Duuh -Mo Chou: Body of a thousand spirits, incredibly innocent. (wants to marry mc and be of use to him) future priestess of linlong sect. -Greed: Created by the emperor and king of devour, he starts off as a rusty dagger that grows as he gains more power (turns into a sword, fuses with mc's armour etc) he teaches mc the devouring technique and Mo Chou the technique the first body of a thousand spirits used. -The King of Devour: The emperor of devour and mc's mount, can teleport long distances at will, a giant pervert and continually torments the mc, and cause him great trouble and benefits on his journey in the hope of him growing stronger. (will shout out where mc is amongst numerous assassins at night just to force mc to fight and get stronger and won't think twice about betraying others if it means he or mc will benefit from it and doesn't understand why anyone would trust another since his master was murdered and no one came to help him, or so he thought...) -Yin Zhenluo: Master of mc and his love (loves mc) -Yan Ziyun: First Disciple, first sister – Srta. Fairy - (loves mc) Huayu: Girl who is auctioneering of fullmoon cave – king realm *Fighting Dragon City -Bai: Super sexy girl who Work for Taibai Trading Company – king realm (loves mc) -Huxuan: Young master of Hu family, is friend of Fung Lie, loves Bai -Kuixue: man in grandmaster realm – Kuiya father? – wants to kill mc because of son -Fang Yuyou: girl who dresses as a man (loves mc) -Fang Wujian: guy uses an axe as weapon, serves Fang Yuyou -Lu Yuxiang: young master of Lu family -Xie Wuhen: guy of Xie family -Fang Yun: guy of Fang family, is in top imperial realm *Fighting Dragon Sect -Fung Lie: 33 True disciple -Kuiya: is father controls the portal of Moonsky to the sect / work the Biyue to kill mc -Biyue: Interne disciple, A bitch who likes insult to all – she is in king realm -Biluo: True disciple, brother of the bitch -Xiang Tianku: Internet disciple, he likes Longyue? -Longyue:?? -Xiaotian: random disciple noob who want the dragon boots in the auction -Huotao: True disciple he is against Fung Lie -Xingcan: Rank 6 in merit list, he wanted the intruments Huxuan recommended to mc – -Xingyun: True disciple, support Xingcan -Dinastia Lu – Mo Creatures? -Shitan: Higher Princess < Super sexy – imperial realms -Shiguan: Younger Princess – Master alchemist – imperial realms (loves mc) -Guizhan: other MO in the Mo nest *Moonsky City: -Fangyuan: Young master of Mall of the full moon -Fangyue: Master of Mall of the full moon Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse